I AM YOU,YOU ARE ME
by Xiuminea Cherryui Senju Yeoja
Summary: ...aku dan dia... Bagaimana bisa?


**_proudly present,_**

 **Title: I Am You, You Are Me**

 **Disclaimer: masih MK tong**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pair: Sasu Saku**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, bahasa gk baku, apalah-apalah**

 **Story by: Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lets Read Minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sang surya mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Udara pagi masih terasa sejuk. Embun-embun masih timbul di dedaunan. Biasanya, orang-orang masih terlelap dengan tidurnya. Tapi, gadis pinky ini sudah berada di dekat jendela kamar nya.

Langit hitam menyerang sang surya. Langit terasa mulai mendung. Stetes demi setetes air hujan turun ke bumi. Lama-kelamaan, hujan turn sangat deras. Sakura kaget bukan main. Dia langsung menutup jendela dan gorden/tirai nya.

Sakura menghempaskan bokong nya ke ranjang. Diambil nya Hp dari dalam laci kecil di samping tempat tidur nya. Lalu mengetik beberapa angka.

"Halo Pig" ucap Sakura.

"Halo juga Forehead kesayangan ku~" jawab gadis yang di telepon Sakura.

"Aku hari ini nggak datang...Hujan.."

"Heleh...Aku tetap datang walaupun hujan. Kan ada mobil..Bilang aja kau malas, Forehead.." seru Ino.

"Nggak kok"

Blalalala...dan begitu lah seterusnya nya hingga telepon berakhir. Sangat membosankan bila mendengar percakapan anak perempuan, bukan? Selalu mengoceh sana-sini.

"Huft~ Piggy satu ini sangat menyebalkan.."

Eh? Emang Piggy kesayangan mu ada berapa, Sakura?

Sakura merebahkan tubuh diri ke ranjang Queen Size nya. Perlahan dipejamkannya mata nya untuk menikmati sensasi dingin hujan di luar.

" Dingin! Selimut mana selimut mana! Ac Ac! Cepat matikan!"

Hujan akhir nya berhenti. Sakura terbangun dari tidur nya. Dilirik nya jam dinding berbentuk hati itu. "Sudah jam segitu? Sebaik nya aku mandi"

Zraasshh

Suara air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Sakura sedang melakukan kegiatan pagi nya. Sambil menunggu, mari kita ngemil sebentar.

Sakura sudah selesai melakukan ritual mandi nya. Dia juga sudah berpakaian dan kini siap-siap untuk pergi keluar rumah alias jalan-jalan.

"Ma..Pa..Saku mau keluar sebentar..Saku nggak bawa mobil"

"Mhhauh khemnhaa Shakuurhhaa?" kata Ayah nya.

"Papa..telan dulu makanannya" Mebuki memberi segelas air ke Kizashi.

"Saku cuma mau jalan-jalan di dekat-dekat sini aja kok..Dan, Saku juga mau mampir ke kafe Paman Hiro.."

"Baiklah..Papa dan Mama juga mau pergi ke kantor..Mungkin Mama Papa agak larut pulang nya.." Mebuki dan Kizashi selesai dengan sarapan nya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Mebuki memanggil maid untuk membereskan meja makan.

"Okey"

"Huft...Udara nya dingin..Untung saja aku pakai baju ini" ucap Sakura sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke kantong baju nya.

Tak berapa lama, kafe itu sudah kelihatan. Sakura sebenarnya bisa mengendarai mobilnya. Tapi, menurutnya dengan berjalan kaki lebih menyehatkan.

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai ke tujuan nya. Dimasuki nya kafe itu. Keadaan kafe itu sangat ramai. Semua meja sudah ditempati kecuali meja no. 23 yang masih ditempati satu orang. Sakura langsung saja menuju ke meja itu sebelum ada orang yang menempatinya.

Sakura dan pemuda yang duduk di meja itu saling bertatapan. Tak mau lama-lama, pemuda berambut raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali fokus dengan hp nya. Sedangkan Sakura masih melirik pemuda itu. "Kok sama yah?" pikir Sakura.

"Paman.." panggil Sakura ke pelayan. Mendengar panggilan Sakura, pelayan itu pun pergi menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Mau pesan apa nona Sakura?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Seperti biasa paman.."

"Baiklah." pelayan itu meninggalkan meja mereka berdua.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Sakura melirik pemuda itu lagi. Perhatiannya tertuju ke pakaian yang dipakai pemuda itu. Ternyata, pakaian yang mereka berdua pakai sama. Warna baju mereka juga sama-sama kuning. Tidak hanya itu, mereknya juga sama.

Pemuda raven -Sasuke merasa risih dari tadi diperhatikan oleh Sakura. Di tatap nya balik Sakura. Sakura yang ketahuan oleh Sasuke, langsung membuang muka. Sasuke kembali lagi fokus dengan hp nya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih memikirkan baju mereka yang sama.

"Pesanannya sampai Tuan dan Nona Sakura.." Pelayan itu datang dan membawa pesanan. Diletakkan nya pesanan-pesanan itu ke meja. "Maaf, jika pesanan nya terlambat" ucap pelayan itu lagi.

"Tidak kok paman" kata Sakura dengan menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Pelayan itu pun pergi kembali ke dapur. Baru saja Sakura ingin menyeruput teh nya, dia terkejut dengan pesanan Sasuke. Pesanan mereka juga sama! Teh matcha dan kue matcha finencier! Yang tak sama hanya jus tomat yang dipesan Sasuke. Sasuke juga melihat pakaian dan pesanan mereka sama, tapi ia tak mau terlalu menanggapinya. Lain hal dengan Sakura.

"Ini aneh!" inner Sakura. Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Segera diseruput nya teh nya. Tak lupa dengan kue nya. Yang Sakura inginkan sekarang, dia harus pergi dari situ.

Setelah selesai, Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya keluar. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura kaget bukan main. Ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tas Spongebob nya. Ia segera pergi ke kasir untuk membayar pesanannya lalu pergi terburu-buru. Yang Sakura kagetkan adalah sepatu mereka ternyata sama dan tas yang dipakai Sakura dengan hp nya Sasuke sama-sama bergambar kartun Spongebob.

"Gila..Hosh hosh..Tenang Sakura..Tenanglah~" ucap Sakura kepada diri nya. Karena kelelahan, ia terpaksa menelepon supir nya. Sambil menunggu, Sakura menghampiri taman bermaksud untuk duduk.

 **Taman**

"Halo Ino.." sapa Sakura. Kini, Sakura sedang menelepon sahabatnya, Ino.

"Ada apa? Kami masih belajar..Kau menelepon diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Nanti siang dirumahku..Jam satu" ucap Ino lalu menutup telepon nya secara sepihak. Bahkan Sakura tak diberi berkata sepatah kata pun.

" Dasar pig!" kesal Sakura

"Ini lagi. Lama banget sih paman Kisame." rutuk Sakura.

 **30 menit kemudian**

Mobil yang berharga fantastis itu parkir. Keluar lah orang yang mirip ikan dari mobil itu. Ia -Kisame melangkah masuk kedalam taman untuk mencari gadis pinky itu. Setelah berkeliling selama 15 menit, baru lah ia menemukan Sakura.

"Nona..Maaf saya terlambat"

"Kenapa bisa terlambat sih paman?" tanya Sakura.

"Soal nya, nona tidak memberitahu kan keberadaan nona dimana..Jadi saya bingung mau nyari kemana"

Jblebbb

Salah Sakura sendiri. Rasa nya, ia ingin sekali ditimpa gajah karena malu. Sakura tersenyum lalu minta maaf ke Kisame.

"Sebagai gantinya, Saku akan traktir paman deh" ucap Sakura. Kalau ini permintaan Sakura, Kisame tidak bisa menolaknya.

 **Skip**

"Hahahaha..Saku dapat loh foto paman saat makan kue tadi~ Wajah paman penuh dengan krim.." kata Sakura yang tengah tertawa geli melihat foto di hp nya.

"Nona..Kumohon hapus..Itu memalukan.." ucap Kisame yang fokus menyetir mobil.

Sakura menghentikan tawa nya. Ia akhirnya mau menghapus foto itu. "Dengan satu syarat..Paman anterin aku ke toko Metr* Anime Store dong~ Itu juga kalau paman mau..Sepertinya foto ini nggak akan ku hapus.."

Kisame menghela nafas. "Nona ada perlu apa disana?"

"Saku mau cari baju cosplay Hatsune Miku! Soal nya, baju. yang lama udah kusam~"

"Huh..Baiklah Nona" Kisame belok ke kiri untuk menuju tempat Sakura biasa beli baju-baju cosplay.

Yah, Sakura memang sangat suka jadi cosplayer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:**

 **Annyeong '-')/ Nae (aku dlm bhs korea)** **masih baru dalam hal** **menulis. Ini adalah hal yang paling menegangkan untukku.** **Semoga kalian suka.**

 **Mohon bantuannya, minna~  
**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **?**


End file.
